


Someone Like You || WinWin

by irenebae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Multi, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenebae/pseuds/irenebae
Summary: "How I wish this world had someone like you"-WinWinAt a crossroad where many decisions are made and untold stories are written. What would their story be like and which decisions would they make?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This book is also found in wattpad under -irenebae i am the same author.

 

****

**[Dong **Si** **Cheng] ©** **irenebae****

**＿＿＿＿＿＿＿**

The sky was painted orange with a few clouds floating away on the skies making the sky clear. The day was coming to an end as exhausted bodies walked on the busy streets; some were going back home after a long day while others are starting their evening shift.

On the busy roads lied a boy who was there alone wandering like a wind-sown outcast. People just threw him a pitiful look while others didn't glance at him.  
He didn't want those looks, he just wanted someone to take him in, help him and make him feel loved again but no one dared to approach him.

He was growing thinner as the days passed and he knew he won't survive longer than a week or two maybe but he knows once he dies he won't have to suffer anymore.

But will it just end that way?


	2. 01

Being a young adult is never easy as how everyone says when they were teenagers.

" _I could finally be alone without anyone controlling me"_

That is what most people say but it was not the same for Eumji.   
Today she was moving from her parent's apartment to a different one and to live there alone since her parents basically insisted that she should move and start her own life independently but that's not what she wanted.

She wasn't ready to face the world alone even though sooner or later when would still have to be there alone.

Her fear was making decisions alone since she always depends on her mother and father when making decisions and she thinks right now what if she makes the wrong decision in her life which would ruin everything but she remembered what her mother told her a while ago.

_'Don't be afraid to fave new challenges or make decisions just be wise and think through it before you decided and don't always follow your heart because it may mislead you'_

Those words played in her mind as she finished packing as she flopped on the couch everything is ready to be transferred to the new apartment.

Eumji gazed at the ceiling as she spaced out travelling to her own world where everything is free from worries, where everything is moving smoothly and everyone is happy but of course they all came on halt when her mother called her.

"Eumji, what's wrong? I've been calling you for a minute. Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly.  
She just smiled and nodded softly assuring her that she was alright.

Her dad who is a police officer came early today just to see her daughter off today came and sat next to her as she rested her head on her father's shoulder as he stroked her hair. Not that it us a big deal that she is moving out but the fact that they are too much attached to her makes it harder for them to part ways

"Hey, there is no need to be stressed or anything, we will always be here for you and you can come to anytime," he said as Eumji felt a bit relieved but still anxious.

"And don't forget I will deal with anyone who shall disturb you"her father added.

The parents and the child stayed together for a while until they decided that it was now time to go.

Eumji could feel herself tearing up so did her mother as she hugged her tightly followed by her father. 

"Remember to always be a good girl and don't forget that we love you" her mother wiped away her tears.  
Not knowing what to say she just nodded smiling sadly before grabbing her car keys and her luggage heading downstairs to the parking lot where her car is.

She carried the two boxes on one hand and the other luggage on the other as she bid farewell and walked down to where her car is carefully knowing how clumsy she is, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of the world.

As she reached her car she kept the things down and opened the car as she threw the things inside and stood far from the house and looked at the window upstairs waving her parents goodbye who were watching her from above.

Eumji got it the far and started the engine as they she started driving to the neighbourhood which was far but not far from her parent's house but near the college and her part-time workplace.

It was thirty minutes drive to her new apartment, as she observed everything on her way in case she got lost she could remember something which would lead her home.

The neighbourhood she was staying at was a busy one, she could see people rushing here and there everyone going to his or her own place. Soon she reached at her new home as she parked her car in the parking lot before carrying her stuff up since she would be staying on the 9th floor.

She quietly walked to the elevator and clicked on number nine as she waited patiently when the sound ding came indicating she has reached. Walking in the hallway she remembered it was the last door to the right as she moved faster to her door and fished for her keys in the pocket as she found it, as she was trying to open the door she lost balance of the boxes that she was carrying and dropped the boxes on the floor.

"What a great way way of welcoming myself into the house" she said to herself sarcastically.

Eumji was welcomed by the smell of an empty house as she knew it was furnished with bed and some sofa sets and other stuff which her parents did and besides that, it was all empty.

Picking her things on the floor and keeping it back on the box, she heaved an exaggerated sigh as she thought about rearranging things but it would take a while and she had classes tomorrow in the morning and a shift in the evening.

While having an argument with her mind she decided that she will just do it the next day as of now she needed to rest and review her works and study a bit.

Dragging herself to her room,she met the white mattress as she jumped on her new bed slowly sinking on it snuggling on the pillow making a reminder on her head that she would just stay there for 5 minutes or more before she started doing her work, however, that did not seem to settle in her mind as she would fall asleep in any minute from now if she stayed on her bed like this,she decided to clean and arrange the house first because couldn't stand the dirt.

The house was not that dirty but she needed to tidy up things and remove the few particles which where here and there as she finished withing thirty minutes as she dropped at he bed exhaustedly as she did not stay long before falling into a deep slumber.

________________________________________

Hello everyone!

This is the first chapter and forgive me if it is boring, I can assure you it will get interesting by time.❤


	3. 02

Day passed as she started to adapt to the environment after coming to classes late for two consecutive days and missing the classes but as time passed she got to know the rush hour time and was already on the road heading to college before the rush hour just to not get late,everything was going smoothly right now.

Walking down the corridor with her friend Kang Sora heading to another class when she noticed that her friend was fidgeting and acting awkward. Eumji turned to look at her with a confused face only to turn back and look ahead to understand the situation.

The school football player  Jaehyun, who every girl (except Eumji) had been drooling over him was passing as soon as he came closer to us Sora greeted him.

"Hi, I hope you have a nice day..."She said loudly so as he could hear her as her face flushed red with embarrassment.

Without even glancing at her he just passed,  _rude very rude_ Eumji said to herself as she watched the disappointment drawn into her friend's face.

"I told you not to waste time on him, he is just going to ignore you like usual" She patted Soras' back as we came closer to the class.

"It's alright, as long as I said something, who knows? He might start talking to me one day" she gave herself hope as Eumji just smiled at her in sympathy.

Inside the classroom where they both took their seats and it was filled with students in a few minutes before the bell rang. Eumji turned around and found that all of the students there was a desk which was empty and she remembered that there was a boy sitting there, she was not sure who it was but somehow remembered his face;the boy was absent for more than weeks now and she wondered where he has gone when the exams are nearing.

The day went by like usually as the classes ended and now everyone was going to see the football match tonight, more like every girl is going and Eumji had to accompany Sora since she forced her to go and see her sweet darling Jaehyun who won't bother to notice her precious friend even once.

The filled was packed to full with excited chatty girls and few boys as they sat on the bench down below where they could see the match clearly and get a glimpse of the player coming closer to them. They waited for 15 minutes before the actual match started, it was a friendly match between the students in the college.

The match was actually fierce as Eumji sat quietly and watched as Sora screaming her lungs out supporting Jaehyun as one person with a red hear caught Eumji eyes as she was busy concentrating on him, she did not realize the ball flying over her and hit her face.

"Ouch!" Eumji groaned in pain.

The boy in red came closer and apologized to her as she gave the ball to him as he showed her an apologetic smile before running back to the field.

Sora checked if her friend worriedly to make sure she was fine but Eumji assured her that she was all okay before returning to watch the match again.

Eumji found herself smiling as she remembered the boy's smile and how she was struck by his beauty and made a note to herself to try an be friends with him. It was not long before the match ended as Jaehyun's team which consisted of the red hair boy and others who won the match, everyone was cheering for them especially Sora who was overexcited, Eumji found it amusing how her friend acted but nonetheless, she was happy.

Soon everyone was going on their ways as some went back to their dorm in the campus while Sora and Eumji were going back home. They bid farewell at the parking lot as they both got on their cars and set off.

Eumji was feeling happy as she was going to stop by at the bakery to buy some pastries before going home. Reaching her favourite bakery she got off and went in to buy some of her favourite pastries and as she was about to go back to her car a person caught her eye. It was a boy who was sitting curled up in thin clothes in this harsh weather next to the bakery door. Eumji went closer to him as she immediately recognized him.

"What are you doing here?" Eumji was shocked to see him here.

It was the boy who was absent for a couple of weeks in the classes. The boy was too weak to talk and he was using his little energy to stay away as he clutched onto his backpack. Eumji was thinking what to do as she was debating whether to help him or just leave him just as how the other citizens of this city did ignore him but that would make her cruel as how some of the people turned to be in this world so she decided to just help him out.

Eumji helped the boy to stand as she led him to the passenger seat as she quickly got in and turning on the heater before starting to drive to her apartment, she had no choice but to send him to her apartment,she decided she would think what to do next but for first she would take him to her place.

Luckily there was no much traffic tonight so she reached early as usual as he helped him until they got inside the house as he made him sit on the sofa. Eumji examined as he observed how pale and skinny he looked, someone would think he is anorexic but no just lack of food and proper shelter. The boy just looked at her with teary eyes not knowing what to say and not having the energy to do so but she just gave him the bread that she bought earlier guessing that he was hungry and indeed he was. He ate the bread mercilessly as if-if he left it now he would never find it again, he ate hurriedly as he almost choked on it causing to cough a lot as Eumji went and brought for him water right quick.

"You should slow down, don't worry you can eat as much as you can" Eumji smiled at him warmly.

The boy started to sob quietly as he was touched by her kindness, no one ever dared to even help him or talk to him ever since that incident happened to him but she was the first one to do so and she was thankful for that and he did not know how to repay her.

"Well, you can rest here for now and tomorrow we can talk things out okay," s he said and he nodded slowly

She brought for him a warm blanket as she quietly thanked her as she went to her room. The boy felt relieved but also scared because he thinks when he wakes up he might still be in the roads and this would all be a good dream and nothing more but he just decided to sleep anyway.


	4. 03

The day came up as the sun shone spreading its rays into peoples windows and birds singing their beautiful melodies. It was a normal day like any other day but to him, it was a totally different one. He was still awake—eyes still closed, he could smell the sweet aroma of food as his innocent mind still thought that he was still back at home.

"Hey wake up," he heard a voice as he thought it was his mom.

As soon as he woke up, he was shocked at where he was, it was a different environment, not at his home nor on the roads but at someone's cosy house. His heartbeat quickened as he shot up but after a few minutes of trying to remember how he reached here, it all came down to him as he recalled yesterday's events.

"Good morning, I hope you are feeling well" "Eumji greeted him happily handing him a plate of pancakes with honey on the top and a fork.

"Good morning,"He talked for the first time.

The girl's eyes widen form hearing his deep yet calm voice as she was excited to hear him talk as they both munched down on food.

"I'm Lee Eumji, what about you?"

"My name is Si Cheng. Dong Si Cheng " He answered quietly.

It all clicked on Eumji's hand as she remembered the boy whom many people were talking about a few weeks ago and he belongs to Jaehyun's clique a.k.a the well-known kids in the college but to her he didn't seem like one and even if he was one of them, he must be the quiet one.

"You must be Jaehyun's friend then?" she asked not sure enough.

"Yeah, I've got to see them and maybe explain to them what happened..." his eyes became sorrowful.

 _This boy looks so innocent to go through what he went to..._ she thought to herself.

Even though she didn't know what happened but she wanted to know so that she could help him, she had a feeling that she should help him but he must accept to be helped first. after all, she did not want to rush things.

"Are you okay? I mean what happened until you were on...you don't have to tell me now" she asked nervously making sure not to make him uncomfortable.

Si Cheng was already uncomfortable but he understood that anyone would be curious about it but he was not ready to say it now. There was a moment of pin-drop silence before he spoke.

"I'm sorry but I can't talk about it right now..." he replied as she smiled warmly at him.

"Oh, it's okay. You can tell me when you are okay with it, by the way, do you have a place to stay or to go through?" she asked both curious and worried.

Si Cheng felt embarrassed as he knew he had no other place to go and he couldn't bring it up to her but he had to do anyway and the only thing he could is by shaking his head indicating that he does not have a place to stay.

"Don't worry you can be my roommate for now until we figure out things" she proposed the idea to him as he was taken aback first.

"I know it is quick but it is better than staying on the roads dying from the cold," she pointed out as he understood.

Eumji knew that she just bought a stranger at home—not a complete stranger but still someone who she didn't even know.   
Who knows his past?  
What if he has criminal records?  
What if he is a wanted person?  
What if he is a part of a gang?

All these questions were surrounding her mind. She said to herself that she would take responsibility for anything that is going to happen to him as long as he is a good person. On the other hand, Si Cheng had a lot in his mind.

On a day like this yesterday, he thought he was going to die sooner or later but destiny seemed to change in a blink of an eye. Now he is here saved feeling safe again but he keeps thinking what is all these ends today or tomorrow. What would happen next?

But still, Si Cheng was grateful for her to help and hopes to meet his friends who he misses much soon.

"I guess we should agree on something first then," emoji spoke.

Eumji explained the rules of the house as they both agree that they would both pay half the rent after 5 months of him staying here, that is when he has got a job and got enough money for himself.

They would share the bills and that is what they all they agreed to but for now, Eumji needed to go to work and she decided it would be better if they would work together at the restaurant as a part-time job where it would be easy to supervise him.

"So what do you say, want to start working today or just rest today and work tomorrow?" She asked him.

"I rather start today," he smiled.

They both took turns in showering as Si Cheng wore the second pair of clothes he only had before going out together.

It was a good turnoff for Si Cheng as he was starting his life from fresh again and he can't get enough thanking that kind-hearted girl and he would wish that he could repay her on day one time.


	5. 04

That day went on smoothly. Si Cheng finally got a job thanks to Eumji and he really did well on his first day, it was as if he was expert in that area, nonetheless, Eumji was happy to see that.

They were currently back at the apartment sitting together at the dining table as Eumji was teaching him some of the topics he missed.

He was a clever boy — explains how he got his scholarship in college and he needs to maintain his grades or else it wouldn't last long until it was taken away from him.

Si Cheng was a motivated and a determined boy which was an advantage to Eumji since she could find help from him in her studies as she helped her and she was happy that she has earned a study buddy.

Today he was returning back to school as he was in the passenger seat in Eumji's car as he gazed in awe at the environment; it was a lovely morning. Si Cheng missed this feeling, the feeling of going to college every morning and meeting his friends.

Oh, how can he forget his friends? They were everything to him and he missed them so much—all of them and he could not wait to see them all again, mostly to see their reaction if they saw him after long.

Meanwhile, Eumji was in her own world feeling thankful for what she has done; she helped someone and she felt proud of what she did. she couldn't wait to tell Sora about it and to hear from her about her story with Jaehyun. Sora promised to explain it to her when they reached college.

As Eumji parked the car at the parking lot, she wished Si Cheng a good luck before they both parted ways as Eumji immediately found Sora who threw her questionable eyes when she saw her leaving the car with Si Cheng. Eumji approached Sora and smiled sheepishly as they walked around the halls as they heard the commotion there.

It was Si Cheng finally reuniting with his close friends,the clique were very hay to see him back as they were astonished to see back as they were worried on where he went for all these days but also happy and excited to see him again and he too was very happy and relieved to see them again.

The boys engulfed him in a bone crushing hug as they welcomed him back,Eumji watched him in admiration as she felt happy to see him back to friends as Sora was confused as ever but wouldn't miss the chance to glance at her all-time crush Jaehyun before the group of boys walked and disappeared to their own destination

"Now would you mind telling me what had happened?"Sora asked crossing her hands over her chest.

"Long story"Eumji simply replied.

Sora started whining as she demanded that she wanted to know what had happened and Eumji decided to tell her anyways because she wouldn't stay at peace if she kept quiet. Explaining everything to her Sora remained quiet analyzing and digesting every word and as she finished explaining to her what had happened the bell ran indicating they should move to their classes if they want to but of course they wouldn't miss the classes.

"I will react to it later and tell you my story on break time"Sora reminded her. 

They entered the class and she realized that Si Cheng, Jaehyun and the red hair boy was also there.

Eumji sat on her usual seat as she turned around and waved at Si Cheng who waved back smiling as she looked at her side she realized that the red hair boy was next to her as he smiled at her. Eumji felt her face heat up.

Meanwhile, Sora sat beside Jaehyun and anyone who looked at them would tell that there is something going on between the two. Sora really likes Jaehyun and hoped he would feel the same for her sooner or later.

Mr.Jeno their accounts teacher arrived in like any other day by five minutes late with his usual happy mood. He was one of the few teachers that the girls have been going mad for.

He was truly handsome — his face explains it all and by how he is still in his early twenties but of course, both Sora and Eumji found it ridiculous to fall for a teacher because why would they if there were plenty of attractive boys in the school?

Would you yourself agree with them?

The class went smoothly, as usual, the same things; asking the question, jotting notes on the notebook and understanding the concept and with that, the lessons ended as everyone prepared to move to the next class or others who didn't have could be in the library or somewhere quieter doing their own things.

Eumji and Sora moved to their next classes as the teacher arrived immediately, the class seemed boring to everyone as for how they were not concentrating; some are on their phones, talking to each other and some are even asleep.

Surprisingly time flew by fast as the class ended and everyone was excited since it was break time and they could eat.

The two girls walked casually to the canteen as the brunette told her friend about how she was able to talk to Jaehyun for the first time after last weeks game.

Sora was pretty happy recalling those memories which were still fresh.

"He actually talked to me and smiled at me, like oh my god I thought I was melting," Sora fanned herself.

"The best thing is that we exchanged numbers and we have been talking for a while," she squealed as we entered the canteen and took our trays.

Eumji felt happy for her friend as she felt sad at the same time because she felt lonely again because she knows she will somehow get distant from her friend.

Secondly, she also wants to experience what it feels like to fall in love or even to like someone but unfortunately, no one took notice of her or even cared to say hi to her and she didn't dare to try to approach anyone too.

She knows she is unattractive unlike her friend who was stunning and of course who would like someone unattractive? The percentage was small and she knew that.

They were walking to their table where they would usually sit but Sora's name was called by Jaehyun inviting her to come to their table. Sora looked at Eumji first but she was assured by her friend that she could go and she would be fine alone.

Before she could sit down Eumji was dragged by Si Cheng to their table too as he was very enthusiastic to show his new friend to them.

"Everyone meets Lee Eumji  _my saviour_ " he introduced her to them.

Well, that was the start of many things.


	6. 05

All eyes on her,Eumji felt extremely uncomfortable  with all those gaze but she understood that Si Cheng meant no harm when he called her and introduced her to them but she preferred if he did not.

"Hello,its nice to meet you all,"Eumji smiled to them then bowed slightly.

Sora was there trying so hard not to laugh at her for being too nervous.There were about seven boys and them being the two girls in the big table.

Eumji sat between Si Cheng and her crush, the red hair boy who spoke first after she arrived.

"Its nice to meet you again,Im Lee Taeyong and thank you for helping our boy there,I don't know how to thank you"he smiled warmly at her as both of their cheeks flushed red.

The boys went wild and started teasing both of them but mostly their friend which made him change back to his serious  expression.

They started introducing themselves in the order they were sitting. Doyoung,Taeil,Yuta,Jaehyun who sat next to Sora,Mark then SI Cheng,Eumji and Taeyong.

After exchanging some few greetings here and there,they started eating while others were chatting at the same time and some are on their phones. The topic they were talking about was revolving on Si Cheng about what had happen but it seem like she is the only one floating since they all know the story and Si Cheng didn't tell her anything and she wouldn't blame him since who would share secrets with someone they just met?Maybe he just needed time.

"So you will be staying with her?"Doyoung asked unsure of it.

Eumji just stayed quiet as Si Cheng spoke himself.

"Yeah,after all she would be having a roommate and we will be helping each other and besides I would have no place to see even if I came to stay at your places,"he explained as they just nodded and continued talking among themselves.

 

Sora and Jaehyun were on their own world-bodies were there but their mind and souls were in a total place;a world where it was totally quiet and there were the only one shining there. Sora felt like she was back in high school again falling over heels for someone but why does it seem like a puppy love for him? or is it that the last time he fell for someone was when he was in high school? He just needed time,more time with her so he could love her afterall, he did not want to hurt her in any way.

Jaehyun was an arrogant boy,the type who would get anything he wants from his parents as his parents love pampering him which resulting him being the one to get what he wants even hough it meant to hurt other people but of course he wouldn't dare to hurt his friends. Seeing Sora,he seemed to want to change; he suddenly want to change from being a playboy which everyone knew he was but still wanted to be with him which is peculiar but he just wanted to think himself.

The time went by just like that as usual stuff happened and now it was time to go home. Eumji knew Si Cheng would want to hang up with his friends and catch up with them as she told him that she would arrive late home today as she was planning to visit her parents today.

She drove to her parents house feeling excited and nervous whilst humming to her favorite song; she was excited to see them but nervous on how they will react when she tells them that she has a new boy roommate. Driving around the busy road she finally reached on time,walking to the door as she knocked waiting for it to be answered and her mother opened the door for her a few seconds later when her face lit up from the sight of her daughter.

"Eumji sweetie,come in," she welcomed her warmly.

They went and sat at the living room as they asked each other how they were and about stuff as her mother asked her why she came and she just replied that she wanted to see them.

Eumji wouldn't tell her until her dad is back home,her mother assured her that he will be home for dinner if there are no emergencies. They talked as how they would usually talk about stuff,Eumji missed this as she went with her mother to prepare dinner.

Soon darkness fell and her father came home finding her daughter there,he was hapy;all of them were happy to be together.

Dinner was set at the table as her father changed and came to eat with them. They prayed then started eating the lip-smacking food.They first ate in silence then her father broke the silence by asking why she came.

"Actually,mom...dad...I've got something to tell you,"she started fidgeting on her seat.

The two waited for what she got to say.

"I have a new roommate,"she said waiting for their reaction as gave her a blank face.

"Nice,if you two are friends you can bring  _her_ home sometime so we can know her,"her mother commented.

Eumji knew that they would think that it was a girl but she had to tell them that it was a boy so whenever they decided to surprise visit her they wouldn't think that  _he_  is her boyfriend.

"No mom,it is a  _he.._ "They raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? how long have you known him? Is he your boyfri-"

"No,he is just a friend," she cut her mother off while her dad gave her an uncertain look.

She heaved a big sigh as she explain to them what had happened a few days ago wehn she met Si Cheng and all the details as she hoped they wouldn't scold her for taking in a stranger.

"You could have told us earlier,are you sure he is not a bad guy or a fraud or something?"her father asked.

Eumji assured them that he was not a bad person but only a friend who goes to the same college as them. After a while they finished the meal as Eumji cleared the table and helper her mother to wash the dishes after that she rested for a bit before calling it a day and waved them goodbye as she drove back home.She was too tired to check on Si Cheng as she hurried off to bed as she fell fast asleep.


End file.
